


І заради спільного блага

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три дурнуватих сценарії, за якими Спок та МакКой змушені співпрацювати заради спільного блага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	І заради спільного блага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Greater Good Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189025) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



> переклад зроблено на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2016”

**№ 1**

— Чудово… просто чудово, — каже чоловік, дивлячись на коробку біля його ніг.

— Змушений не погодитися, докторе. Не бачу нічого чудового в цій ситуації.

— Це був сарказм, ти, зеленокровний комп’ютере!

Зачекавши, поки його супутник не встане рівно, Спок продовжує:

— І що, по-вашому, ми маємо робити?

Чоловік, Леонард МакКой, кидає на нього ядучий погляд.

— Це ж ви завжди висуваєте пропозиції, містере Спок?

Той нічого не каже: якщо прийдеться давати відповідь на це питання, то він буде змушений зізнатися, що не здатен придумати хоча б один реалістичний вихід із цієї ситуації. Можливо, ніхто його не стане за це звинувачувати, але втім Спок відчуває глибоку занепокоєність.

Здається, МакКой це розуміє. Замість того, щоб далі тиснути на больову точку, він розгортає коммунікатор та зв’язується з «Ентерпрайзом».

— Телепортуйте двох… — Він заглянув у коробку біля його ніг та виправив себе: — Трьох.

Вони знову збираються докупи на транспортувальній платформі космічного корабля. Лейтенант, що стоїть біля пульту, здивовано кліпає, побачивши їх. МакКой зітхає. Спок сходить на палубу. Третій прибулець кладе лапи на край відкритої коробки і ворушить у повітрі крихітним носиком. Потім досить наполегливо скавулить.

— До мене! — рикає МакКой і нахиляється, підхоплюючи маленький пухнастий багаж собі під лікоть.

Двері до транспортувального відсіку відчиняються, і всередину вбігає чоловік у червоному, вигукуючи:

— Містере Спок, я щойно дізнався… — та застигає, бачачи МакКоя з цуценям. Вираз його обличчя змінюється із занепокоєння на жах. — Бути цього не може!

— Безсумнівно, може, — відповідає рівним голосом Спок.

Головний інженер кілька секунд хапає повітря ротом, аж поки не видушує із себе:

— Але… як?!

— Саме це ми й маємо дізнатися, містере Скотт. — Спок ледве помітно киває в бік лікаря, що з покірним виглядом стоїть поза ним. — Якщо ви заберете нашого… — Він вагається, про себе здригаючись від думки, що до цієї слинявої тварини треба звертатися, використовуючи звання людини, яку він поважає.

— Пацієнта, — завбачливо підхоплює МакКой.

«Так, це підійде», — вирішує Спок.

—… пацієнта до лазарету, докторе, я підійду найближчим часом.

— Гей, ти, — каже МакКой, обережно підхоплюючи на руки цуценя, яке нетерпляче намагається залізти йому на плече. Коли він проходить повз Спока, його смиренний вигляд змінюється стурбованістю. — Пам’ятай, що я лікар, а не ветеринар, — але зроблю все що можу.

Той киває. Потім Спок, містер Скотт та все ще шокований оператор транспортеру спостерігають, як парочка покидає відсік.

— Що нам робити? — цікавиться інженер із тою ж мірою непевності, що звучала й у попередньому питанні Спока.

— Тільки те, що зможемо. — Спок мав на увазі «все, що зможемо задля того, щоб повернути капітанові Кірку його колишній блиск».

Здається, містер Скотт також його розуміє. Він додає:

— Отож. Тим часом я візьмуся за свої справи, як сказав би Джим, — та йде, хитаючи головою.

Спок прямує до лабораторії, вже внутрішньо готовий до того, що, як він здогадується, буде для нього та його команди найбільшим викликом на сьогодні.

~~~

**№ 2**

— Капітане, я б не радив…

— Містере Спок, — докірливо каже йому людина, про яку йде мова, — я не маю жодного.

— Жодного чого, сер?

— Песимізму, — заявляє Кірк, — або гірких поразок. Ти згодився прийти, і згодився, що я командую. Отже, буде як я кажу. — Він кидає вулканцю капелюх. — Надягни.

Спок кориться повільніше, ніж зазвичай, вочевидь починаючи розуміти: як би Джим не планував святкувати свою перемогу, йому це буде не до душі.

Коли капелюх займає своє місце на голові його друга, Кірк посміхається. І пропонує Спокові пару рукавичок.

— Тепер це.

— Капітане, — знову починає вулканець.

Джим обриває його поглядом.

Спок надягає рукавиці. Здається, він нарешті погодився, бо каже:

— Якщо я вірно вирахував пункт нашого призначення, мого нинішнього вбрання буде недостатньо для підтримки належного рівня тепла.

— Звісно, — з готовністю погоджується Джим. Він витягує з купи одягу останній предмет і з посмішкою протягує його Спокові. — Ось, надягни.

Через кілька хвилин вони висаджуються на дуже гарній планеті — поети б прославляли цю зимову казку. Джим із готовністю підхоплює трохи снігу та починає стискати його одягнутими в рукавички долонями.

— Приготуйся до першого заняття, — каже він своєму першому офіцерові й повертається до свого майбутнього — хоч і всього на годину, — супротивника.

Спок, не розуміючи, просто дивиться на нього крізь невеличку шпарину, що лишилася між вовняним капелюхом та шарфом.

— Як грати у сніжки! — закінчує Джим, приміряючись. І поцілює прямісінько між його незворушних очей.

_Тридцятьма хвилинами пізніше_

Христина стукає в напівпрочинені двері кабінету свого начальника.

— Докторе МакКой?

Леонард відриває погляд від комп’ютера.

— Що сталось, Христино?

— Ми щойно отримали виклик із поверхні Веги-ІІІ.

Він супить брови.

— Що? Від кого?

— Від містера Спока.

Леонард відсмикує руки від пульту.

— Якого біса він там робить?! Вега-ІІІ — крижана планета!

— Містеру Споку потрібна ваша невідкладна допомога, — безтурботно відповідає медсестра.

Поки вона це каже, Леонард вже встигає оббігти свій стіл, розриваючись між злістю та збентеженням.

Чепел легенько посміхається та дістає з-за спини пакунок з костюмом.

— Вам це знадобиться, сер.

Біжучи до дверей, Леонард підхоплює пакунок.

— Боже милий, цей вулканець зовсім з глузду з’їхав!

_Трохи пізніше_

Сніжок ковзає по термокостюму МакКоя, а його самого миттєво затягують за велику купу снігу.

— Благаю вас, докторе, не робіть із себе мішень, — суворо мовили йому.

— До чорта, Спок, хто казав, що я хочу брати в цьому участь?

Замість відповіді Спок вручає йому міцно зліплений сніжок.

Леонард намагається виглянути з-за верхівки снігового форту, але Спок відразу ж тягне його назад із вказівкою:

— Стріляти за моєю командою.

Леонард щось бурмоче під ніс, потім заявляє:

— Цього разу я йому мізки відшибу. Змусити тебе — вулканця! — витримувати цю кепську холоднечу заради дурнуватої гри!

Спок кліпає.

— Я програв йому в шахи.

Леонард стискає губи

— Джим мав би розуміти.

Спок дивиться вбік, ймовірно аналізуючи середовище — а також незвичайну тишу та відсутність атак із ворожого табору.

— Я ціную вашу турботу про моє здоров’я, докторе МакКой. Але маю заперечити, що почуваюся себе кепсько.

Спок, певне, міг би сказати ще щось вражаюче, якби не велика фігура, яка, з гучним ревом перестрибнувши стіну форту, тицьнула їм обом в обличчя величезними сніжками. Та ж фігура притискає їх з «Уф!» до землі. Леонард борсається, лаючись на мові, знання котрої від нього ніхто не очікує. Спок лежить на снігу, завмерши, і дивиться прямо в обличчя капітану, що посміхається.

— І навіть підкріплення тебе не врятувало, — каже Кірк із переможною втіхою, допомагаючи своєму вулканському другові сісти. — Хоча з твого боку було досить _підло_ кликати по допомогу, Споче!

Леонард перевертається на правий бік, струшуючи з обличчя сніг.

— Чорт тебе забирай, Джим! — вигукує він. — Це шахрайство!

Джим піднімає брови.

— Ти залишив свій пост. Яке ж це шахрайство, якщо ти кинув вартувати?

Леонард хотів би сказати ще щось (на кшталт того, що саме він думає про капітана), але його погляд торкається кінця Спокового шарфа, який лежить у снігу, і, відштовхнувши Джима, Леонард повертає шарф на місце, обертаючи його навколо шиї вулканця, прикриваючи нижню частину обличчя.

— Бачиш, що ти накоїв? — скаржиться він. — Спок забув, як розмовляти. — І, зробивши паузу, піддражнює: — Мабуть, треба тобі подякувати.

Після цих слів у очах Спока виблискує розуміння, і він стягає шарф із рота.

— Ви будете розчаровані, докторе. Я повністю здоровий.

Джим кладе долоню Леонарду на плече, іншою стискає плече Спока.

— Цей раунд я виграв, джентльмени. — Тон його голосу змінюється на великодушний. — Може, давайте на два з трьох?

Леонард ловить погляд Спока, і декілька секунд вони обидва нічого не кажуть. Потім Спок швидко киває, неначе вони досягли згоди, та сповіщає Кірка:

— Давайте продовжимо.

— Чудово! — Джим зіскакує на ноги. Погляд, який він на них кидає, водночас і люблячий, і попереджує про те, що їх ось-ось вщент рознесуть у другому раунді гри у сніжки — гри, у якій Кірк вважає себе чемпіоном.

Почекавши, поки Джим не відійде подалі, Леонард каже:

— Спок, зателефонуй.

Той витягає коммунікатор із внутрішньої кишені свого костюму.

— Скількох людей ти порадиш викликати?

— Геть усіх, — вирішує Леонард, хитро посміхаючись. — Команді якраз на часі продемонструвати капітанові, як виглядає справжнє єднання. — Його усмішка стає хитрішою. — І скажи всім, щоб вдягли камуфляжні пристрої.

— Дуже добре, — погоджується Спок і відкидає кришку з маленького пристрою. — Спок викликає «Ентерпрайз». Прийом, «Ентерпрайз».

~~~

**№ 3**

— Тримай за ноги. Я візьмусь тут. На рахунок «три» — піднімай. Один… два… три!

Двоє чоловіків напружуються, намагаючись випрямитись, але сили їм бракне.

— Чорт забирай! — лається один із них. — Ще раз.

Крекчучи та стогнучи, вони роблять другу спробу — і знову невдалу.

Один із них сідає на землю та витирає рукою спітнілого лоба.

— Нам треба більше людей.

— Нам треба бісової суперси… хвилинку. — Другий чоловік вовтузить руками по підлозі темної печери, шукаючи їхній єдиний коммунікатор, що працював. — Коммандере Спок! — вигукує він у нього, — ви нам потрібні!

«Зрозуміло. Прямую до вас».

— Ви дійсно вважаєте, що ми можемо зрушити його з місця, докторе?

— Поки не спробуємо, не дізнаємось, лейтенанте. — Доктор знову нахиляється і тре подряпаний лікоть. До його куртки прикріплена стрічка з ім’ям «МакКой».

Лейтенант кидає зацікавлений погляд на довгий, непорушний предмет поруч із ними.

— Що це таке?

— Чесно, не маю поняття. — Вкрите пилюкою обличчя МакКоя дивиться вгору, на сталактити, що висять на стелі печери. — Я чув, що в цих тунелях мешкає якийсь вид. Їх важко знайти — тільки якщо знаєш, де шукати.

Очі лейтенанта розширюються.

— Хорта!

— Так, це їхня назва.

Молодший товариш доктора вказує на їхнього нерухомого супутника.

— Вони всі так виглядають?

МакКой активує трикордер і вже не в перший раз проводить вздовж каменя, ледве помітно схожого на людську фігуру, який вони з першого погляду прийняли за статую, що впала.

— Хотів би я відповісти. Все, що я знаю, це… — Він звужує очі. — Що цей камінь живий.

Лейтенант знизує плечима.

Невдовзі після цього прибуває коммандер Спок. Здається, він так само заінтригований цим відкриттям, як і вони самі, — і навіть більше, особливо коли МакКой показує йому дані зі свого трикордера, які підтверджують наявність життя, хоч і прихованого. Доктор на хвилинку відводить коммандера вбік із проханням:

— Спок, я б хотів, щоб ти… придивився до цього каменя ближче.

Той питально нахиляє голову.

МакКой повторює.

— Ближче. Ти зрозумів?

Очевидно, що так, але Спок відповідає тільки:

— Я спробую.

Він опускається біля каменя на коліна, а доктор із лейтенантом відходять убік.

— Що він робить? — питає другий, поки Спок водить долонею над скронею та носом страховидного людського обличчя.

МакКой змушує його замовкнути.

Довгий час Спок нічого не каже. Потім відпускає камінь і встає, але не відриває погляду від обличчя закам’янілої людини. Потім Спок раптово втрачає рівновагу, і МакКой швидко підхоплює його.

— Спок, що це таке?

— Його звати… — захриплим голосом пояснює той, — Кірком. Джеймсом Т. Кірком.

— Кірком, — різко повторює МакКой. — Ні! Це неможливо.

— Дуже малоймовірно, але не неможливо, — бурмоче вулканець, потім дивиться на доктора. — Розум, якого я торкнувся, не бреше.

— Але це не Джим!

Наче зрозумівши, що вони чіпляються один за одного аж занадто, Спок без попередження відступає назад.

Полегшення з’являється на обличчі МакКоя, коли Спок додає, виправляючись:

— Це не наш Джим.

— Звісно, ні. Нічого спільного.

Але МакКой усе ще тремтить.

Лейтенант переводить погляд з одного на іншого і здається більш блідим, ніж на початку розмови.

— Що ми маємо робити?

МакКой дивиться на камінь та лигає ком у горлі.

— Ми не змогли підняти його.

— Докторе… — Спок у ту ж мить замовкає. Потім знімає з поясу коммунікатор. — Спок викликає «Ентерпрайз».

««Ентерпрайз» на зв’язку. Це лейтенант Ухура».

— Лейтенанте, чи капітан на місці?

«Тільки що пішов до себе в каюту. Викликати його?»

Дивлячись на МакКоя, Спок відповідає:

— Підтверджую.

Очікуючи, поки Кірк відповість на виклик, Спок і МакКой і далі мовчки вивчають один одного.

— Якщо це Джим, — зрештою каже МакКой, — навіть якщо це не _наш_ Джим…

— Його не можна лишити тут, — серйозно закінчує Спок.

Доктор киває, розуміючи, що Спок лише віддзеркалює його настрій, що можливість кинути їх найкращого друга та капітана, у якій би формі він не знаходився, виходить за будь-які межі. Ні! Джима — включно з цією дивовижною, мовчазною, захопленою в кам’яну пастку його версією — ніколи не можна просто залишити.


End file.
